


Can We Keep Her?

by songofhell



Series: The Sorrow of Death [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, not quite as angsty as the first part, post season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean's not the only one struggling to deal with Crowley's death.





	Can We Keep Her?

Dean had just finished doing the grocery shopping and was about to get back into the Impala when he heard the bark. He didn’t know if it really did sound so different from a normal dog, or if he just had enough experience with hellhounds to recognize the source of the sound. He turned around slowly, looking for any sign of movement or pawprints – there was none. There was another bark, though; closer than before.

He had no idea why there was a hellhound at Walmart, but at the moment, he was more concerned about surviving the encounter than getting answers. Slowly, he backed towards the back of the car, bracing himself to be tackled at any moment. He opened up the trunk and was reaching for his gun when he suddenly felt coarse fur beneath his left hand as the hound seemingly nudged it with its head. He froze.

“What the…?” he muttered as he shifted his hand to reach for his glasses instead. He pushed them on and looked down at the hellhound that was sitting beside him, looking up at him with big, sad eyes. Oh, crap.

“Juliet,” he breathed, recognizing her from when he had been a demon.

She barked again and licked his hand.

He blinked at her in disbelief as he cautiously moved his hand to scratch behind her ears. He had never really interacted with her much, but he’d seen Crowley do that before, and she seemed to like it. “What’re you doing here?” he asked as though she would actually answer.

She whimpered, and Dean was surprised hellhounds could actually make that noise. But he thought he understood. She had been Crowley’s most prized hellhound, and now a couple days had passed since his death. Dean had always doubted that hellhounds could actually get attached, but looking at Juliet now, he knew that they could.

“Yeah, I miss him, too,” he sighed.

She abruptly stood up and walked around the side of the car. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shut the trunk and followed after her, his eyes going wide with horror as she hopped through the open front door.

“Oh, no. No. Out,” he demanded firmly as he walked up to the door.

She just looked at him as she settled in the passenger’s seat.

“You’re not coming home with me,” he protested. “Don’t you have some demon that can take you in?”

She growled.

“Right – Crowley didn’t get along with other demons.” He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. Well, this was just great. A freakin’ _hellhound_ of all things had attached herself to him. Had Crowley told her to come to him? Surely he wouldn’t have chosen the guy who was terrified of hellhounds to take her in. But if he had… well, he certainly owed him that much, at least. “Well, Sam’s always wanted a dog,” he muttered as he got in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“Hey, Sam,” Dean called as he walked into the library, Juliet following at his heels.

“Hm?” Sam hummed without looking up from the book he was currently using to distract himself with.

“You might want to put these on,” he said as he dropped the other pair of the glasses down on the table in front of him.

That got his attention. He frowned down at the glasses, then looked slowly up at his brother. “Why?” he asked cautiously.

“Cause this is Juliet,” he said with a forced grin as he patted Juliet on the head. She responded with a bark.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam demanded as he scrambled to put the glasses on.

“She was Crowley’s,” he explained, his voice subdued. “And uh… I think she’s decided she’s mine now.”

He looked at him with wide eyes. “So, no dogs, but a _hellhound_ is okay?”

“Hey, it’s not like I volunteered for this! She jumped in the car and wouldn’t leave! Besides, after what he did, I think this is the least we can do.”

Sam was still skeptical, but he agreed. And as it turned out, having a hellhound around wasn’t so bad. Juliet helped them both deal with the loss in their lives, and when they started hunting again, she was damn helpful – even saved Dean’s life a couple of times. To Dean, nothing could make up for what he missed out on with Crowley, but by taking care of Juliet at least he could do something for him – even if, more often than not, it was Juliet taking care of him.


End file.
